The Hitachiin's Cousin
by doctorwho9000
Summary: Haruhi walks into the Host Club to find the hosts and the twins'... cousin? Who knew? He seems like a good kid but he's harboring a secret that might take down Ouran... Rated T for language to come in later chapters. (Complete! Sequel coming soon to a PC or Mac near you!)
1. The Cousin

'I hope today will be slightly normal," Haruhi thought. But a day at the Host Club is never normal, especially on the day when she arrived. Haruhi went into the club room as usual since she found it unlocked. She went in and put her stuff in the prep room and went back out since this was a normal (non-cosplay) day in the Host Club. Though her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw an unknown boy in the room, he was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with cargo shorts, thin, brownish-blonde hair, and a pair of blue converse shoes.

She managed to speak, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The boy walked over and introduced himself, "You must be Haruhi, I've heard much about you. I'm Jack Hitachiin, Hikaru's and Kaoru's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, take a seat while they come in," she replied then walked over to see the rest of the hosts, whom she missed while coming into the club room.

"Haru-chan what do you think of Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's cousin?" Hunny asked her.

"He seems nice; do the twins know he's here?"

"No, it appears he just came into town today," Kyoya said, "I think it's going to be a surprise."

"A delightful surprise indeed! How I wish I would have been able to arrange a meeting more fittingly for them!" Tamaki gushed over whilst sparkling as usual.

Also as usual Mori had nothing to say on the subject. But as Tamaki finished his sentence the twins walked in and with a look of shock and happiness ran up to their cousin.

"Jack! It's great to see you again!" they said as they ran to hug their cousin.  
"Ok you can stop now… you're crushing me," he said.  
"Oh, sorry," they said and stopped, "So what brings you here?"  
"I came to inquire about coming to school here since I might be moving here shortly,"  
"That's great news!"  
"Yes, also I got in so I'll start attending class tomorrow. Also, do you have any spare uniforms? My parents sent me here only to inquire about the school; however they did not send with me any money."

'Really? A super rich family doesn't even give their kid tons of money on trips like this?' Haruhi thought to herself.

"How were you able to get in so quickly?" Tamaki asked.

"Amazing grades for the most part, and secondly my name probably has something to do with it." Jack answered.

"One question if you're going to stop by the Host Club from time to time or a lot," Hunny asked Jack in a very bone chilling serious tone, "Do you like cake?"

Jack appeared to be very nervous as if Hunny was going to kill him until he heard the words, 'Do you like cake?' With a sigh of relief he said, "I do like cake very much… uh…"

"Mitsukuni. But everyone calls me Hunny. This is Takashi but people call him Mori," "He doesn't talk much," Hikaru whispered to Jack. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, nice to meet you,"  
"We call him the Dark Lord, you'll see why," Kaoru whispered to Jack. "I'm Tamaki Suoh nice to meet you!"  
"He has a big ego," Hikaru said.  
"And an even bigger crush on Haruhi," Kaoru added.

"I'm Haruhi and I'm glad to meet you!" she said with a smile.

"She's a girl dressed as a guy," Kaoru added.  
"I could tell fairly easily" Jack whispered to the Kaoru.

"Nice meeting you all," Jack said, "Now about that spare uniform, I'll need it for a day or two then I'll be able to get my money to buy one from the school."

A devious smile appeared on the twins faces and they said, "Hey, Jack, let's go to the prep room, there is a spare in there we can give you."

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Jack said. So they started towards the prep room while the rest of the club members prepared to open the Host Club.


	2. Isn't he-she lovely?

After 20 minutes the twins and Jack being in the prep room, everyone was starting to voice their concerns.

"What could they possibly be doing to him?" Tamaki said.  
"Yeah what are they doing Takashi?" Hunny asked Mori.  
"I'm not sure Mitsukuni," Mori replied.  
"Hopefully it won't cost us too much," Kyoya said.  
"And your still concerned about money as usual," Haruhi said under her breath.

After her comment the twins came out first and Tamaki yelled, "What did you do to that poor little boy!?" As he pulled them towards him.

"Relax boss," Kaoru said, "But let us introduce to you…."  
"… Ms. Jacquelyn Hitachiin!" Hikaru finished.

She [Jack] then walked out wearing a typical Ouran high school girls' dress, a long brown hair wig, contacts (since his glasses were gone), and a pair of breasts?

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan," Hunny said, "Why did you do this and his chest…?"

"Well it's something similar to Haruhi's situation for her debt, yes I can clearly see you're a girl and how can these people be that dumb?" he started since Haruhi looked shocked, "Then the breasts. Well they're inflatable and clearly at a medium setting."

He then proceeded to play with them which made Haruhi laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"It's just funny that you're not used to them and treating them like toys,"  
He started to laugh, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Now that's out of the way how are you related to these two?" Haruhi asked.

"Quite simple really," Hikaru said leaning on his shoulder, "Our father has a brother who married a successful American woman."  
"Then he moved to America to start a new branch of his own corporation with her," Kaoru finished, after leaning on the other.

Before Haruhi going ask another question on Jack's past, Renge came charging into the music room screaming, "Why isn't the host club open?!"

She then suddenly realized "Jacquelyn" and asked, "Who is this young lady?"

"The twins' cousin," Kyoya replied, "She's in your year with the twins and Haruhi."

"So cute!" she said, "C'mon I've got something I want you to do. And you too Haruhi, so come by in a few minutes." She said as they walked away.

"I wonder what she has planned," everyone seemed to wonder.

Once they were further away from the corner of the room where the hosts' were and more into the center of the room with a stage. Renge and "Jacquelyn" were having a conversation back stage.

"Ok Jack, how's the plan coming along?" she asked.

Jack, now in the clothes he was wearing when he first came in replied, "Yep I'll be wearing the appropriate attire underneath the turquoise dress you want me to wear."

"Excellent. Will everyone be in position?"

"Yep. The team will survive, the boss will be re-enstated, and this school will be the temporary base. Also I'm going to entrust you to get the word out to the last few members."

"Who are they?"

"Kyoya, Hunny, Mori."

"Really?"

"Yep. Believe it. However you should have some other members keep an eye on the other hosts. I think there's more to them."

"On it. Let's prepare, I'll alert them after I announce you on stage. You should pick a long song for the preparations."

"Alright, I will," he said, "I can't wait for this whole school to prepare for trouble!" He added excitedly.

As they walked away, Jack quickly pondered a thought, 'Why do we say prepare and it's variations so much?'

* * *

**I don't want to spoil anything but if you got this last part then kudos to you! It's clever foreshadowing, really. But only if you caught it! See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Prepare for Trouble!

**That piece of foreshadowing is revealed here so hold on to your seats!**

* * *

The Host Club had opened for business for the day and the girls flooded in as usual. However while the others didn't care, Haruhi's eye caught sight of something suspicious.

'Why are there a bunch of guys coming into the club room?' she thought, 'Most of the guys I've seen coming in have girlfriends in the crowd. Well I guess I'll have to wait and see.'

She then walked up on stage, which was concealed by a curtain to the crowd. She saw a chair and Jack said that was where she was supposed to sit. He was wearing a shiny turquoise dress and was going to sing. Then Renges' voice started echoing in the club room.

"Good afternoon ladies! And gents if I'm not mistaken!" she started, "Today we have a special treat for you! It will be the twins' cousin, Jacquelyn; will be singing to everyone's favorite host, Haruhi!"

To this the girls screamed in delight. Some of the guys (non-hosts) clapped.

"Without further ado, here is Jacquelyn Hitachiin!"

More screams erupted from the crowd as the music started, "_bum dada do…_"

The song was about to begin and Jacquelyn started, "_Kiss, kiss fall in love! ….Hey, hey, hey! I see you come I watch you go…. You never seem to leave me though…_"

"His voice is amazing!" Tamaki said.  
"I guess we left that out," the twins shrugged at each other.  
"It's so beautiful!" Hunny chimed in.  
"The recordings of this performance will raise us a lot of money," Kyoya added under his breath.

But the song went on, _"…so is this love or hate you see you're makin' me crazy!_"

The girls screamed at this since "Jacquelyn" was singing directly at Haruhi for this part, as the song continued he alternated.

'Geez,' Haruhi thought, 'If only they knew "she" was a guy. They would be all over him, possibly, trying to get a date with him.'

Then "Jacquelyn" was looking back over at Haruhi singing, "_If I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance, maybe we can take this chance… Maybe you're my love! And I would like to find…_"

He then turned back to the crowd and was singing the best that he could. He hoped that the extended version of this would suffice, since it is this shows' theme song after all. Once he saw Renge making her way to the other team members/hosts his effort in the song increased.

* * *

_Meanwhile, down by the hosts…_

"Kyoya! Hunny! Mori!" Renge somewhat shouted/whispered as she motioned them towards her, "Come here!"

"What is it Renge?" Kyoya asked.  
"It better be important, Jacqui-chan is performing well and we want to see it," Hunny added.

"Well it is," Renge said, "He told me to tell you operation trouble is in effect and you need to get up to the stage."

They looked shocked and surprised. They well knew about this plan for a while now but didn't realize it was going to be put into effect now.

"Alright then if need be, we will do just that," Kyoya said, "Come now boys we have to get dressed appropriately for the teams' debut."

So they were walking away and Tamaki started to chase after, "Where are you going? And with HER!"

Renge smacked him so hard with a fan it left a mark, "WE need to do something special so back off KING!"

She then walked away as the twins rushed to their leader.

"Milord it's not so bad," Kaoru said.  
"Yeah maybe they'll have something nice planned," Hikaru added.  
"I hope so," Tamaki said, "Or else the king will have to come down on them!"

They were all VERY wrong. Like three times wrong.

* * *

The song stopped and the crowd cheered. Renge then came onto the stage dressed in a shiny purple dress.

"Alright everybody!" she started, "_Prepare for trouble!_" As the typical music for this motto played.  
"_Make it double,_" Jack added.  
"_To protect the world from devastation!_"  
"_To unite the peoples within our nation!_"  
"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_"  
"_To extend our reach to the stars above!_"  
They then took off their dresses to reveal Team Rocket executive outfits underneath, the female version for Renge and male for Jack  
"_Renge!_"  
"_And Jack!_"  
Both then recited, "_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!_"  
"_Meowth that's right!_" Meowth said as it rose from the stage floor.

The crowd was mostly frightened. However some laughed.

Renge then said, "For the non-believers that we are Team Rocket in the flesh, let us introduce our other execs!"

She pointed to where Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori were standing. Now more of the crowd fell silent, others still in doubt.

"Still doubtful of me and my companions?" Jack said to the crowd, "Let the army of our grunts tell you otherwise."

Suddenly all of the non-regulars [the guys] clothes' went up to reveal Rocket grunt uniforms underneath. They pulled out the black hats and rushed up to the stage. Then half of the girls changed into the uniforms too. Also having to pull out the hats and put them on.

"Now do you believe us?" The executives said in unison.

Tamaki stood there shocked, possibly on the verge of a heart attack because he was clutching his heart.

* * *

**Like it? Surprised some/most of you will be surprised****. Don't worry this will transition to a Pokémon fic or a crossover. See you next time! (More foreshadowing at the end here, enjoy!) As for the girls taking the news so quickly well... they have proof in front of them (seriously, the whole army, Meowth, etc.) Hopefully that clears that up!  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	4. Team Rockets' Master Plan

As Tamaki stood there and watched the whole of Rocket appear on stage he was clutching his heart. He thought they were serious! He then thought it was a trick.

"Nice one you guys!" he said walking up to the stage, "You had me going for a minute there."

Suddenly Haruhi got up, removing her uniform to a dazzling floral print dress which was underneath. She then exclaimed, "I've had just enough of this!"

Then she flashed a badge, "Haruhi Fujioka, **FEMALE**, International Police detective!"

Most were shocked by this double whammy (the ones on Team Rocket who didn't know her real gender), while Jack and Tamaki just were amazed by her beauty here.

"Us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru said revealing their badges and outfits similar to a male detective (like Looker).

This made both Renge and Jack laugh they had one hand on each other's shoulder because of how hard they were laughing so hard.

"So you expect us to surrender because of you three?" Jack said.

"No, there are more," Haruhi said.

Just then some of the girls who weren't for Team Rocket came running up and onto the stage.

"Still your little rag-tag bunch of misfits won't stop us!" Renge said.

"Alright we'll take on Haruhi here, and the others can decide who wants to do what," Jack added.

"Takashi and I will take on the twins!" Hunny said with a very dark tone.

"Then I'll take this grunt and battle the others," Kyoya said pointing to one of the closest grunts, a female. Also combined, the International Police only had six members present. They were underprepared for a mass Rocket army.

"As for the rest of you," Jack said to the grunts, "Go secure the school for our own uses."

They saluted him and all left in a quick march.

"Alright go Arbok!" Renge said.  
"Weezing you too!" Jack added.

The Pokémon then appeared from their poke balls from a quick flash of light.

"Uh…. About this situation we're in," Haruhi started.

"We don't have any Pokémon," the twins shrugged.

"Neither do us," the other two girls shrugged.

"I'm guessing you weren't counting on needing Pokémon then," Kyoya said.

"Nope," Haruhi said, "We were told it was a very small operation."

"Well," Renge started, "We did some recruiting since your briefing then."

"Nothing left to do but tie them up," Jack said.

So they tied all of them up and even poor Tamaki, and locked them up in a cage that had just appeared on the stage.

* * *

_A half hour later…_

The whole school had been locked down by Team Rocket and more of the members who couldn't make it to the little show then came back. Some of the other grunts did too but most of them had to keep the school under control.

"So, Kyoya, is the time machine up and running?" Renge asked.

"Why yes it is," he said, "Hunny! Mori! Wheel it in here!"

They came wheeling a cart over with two watches on stands with it.

"These are it?" she said.

Jack then came over and inspected the devices. He looked quite satisfied with them.

"Renge, darling, this is what we call 'quick and dirty' time travel. Essentially we can just strap these bad boys on and go anywhere instantly as opposed to having a legitimate time machine like in the movies," He said.

"Well if it can get us to the Radio Tower in time…"  
"It can," Kyoya said, "These have it programmed in. You'll make it in time and can explain yourselves in time."

"Explain ourselves?" they said in unison.

"Well you're not going to be able to waltz in there and expect their trust," Kyoya started, "Just be able to prove you're the real Team Rocket and it'll all be good for our plan."

Jack then whispered to only Kyoya, "Do you have others?"  
He whispered back, "Enough for us and the grunts if needed."  
"Perfect."

"Hey Jack!" Renge said as she started to put on a time device, "You coming?"

"Yep! Hold up!" he said as he caught up to her and put on the watch.

"Ready?" he said, "1…, 2…, and 3!"

They pushed down on the watch and in a matter of moments they were gone.

"How is that even possible? Daddy wants to know Haruhi!" Tamaki said bawling for no reason.

"Oh shut up," she said, "It is now deal with it, these guys do actually HAVE power over us so don't be a pushover."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Goldenrod City…_

Renge and Jack made touchdown only a few feet above the ground and in front of the Radio Tower. They could see grunts still taking over the city. Jack played the radio, only now were the broadcasts changing to Team Rockets'. Renge and Jack both smiled as they walked into the Radio Tower.

* * *

**So that concludes ****The Hitachiin's Cousin,**** for a while! I'm sad to see it take a break too but if you want to see more of where this story is going [Jack and Renge] check out my Pokémon fic coming really soon!**

**Until we meet again!**  
**-doctorwho9000**


End file.
